


Get Down On Your Knees

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom/Sub Aspects, M/M, Semi Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron





	Get Down On Your Knees

"We're going to get caught.." Blank muttered as Anti pulled him down an alley way.  
"Yeah well I've got a hard on and that's going to get us caught more than you doing your god damned job in a semi-public place." Anti snarled.  
It was a late night, small amounts of snow drifted lazily down from the black sky. The tangerine glow from the street lamp at the front of the alley was enough to show Blank what he was doing.  
"Plus," Anti grinned, "I know you like the thrill of being in the public."  
He pressed his back up against the wall behind some boxes, quickly undoing his zipper and pulling himself out. Releasing a harsh breath through gritted teeth. He grabbed Blank's shoulder with a fingerless gloved hand and shoved him to his knees.   
Blank loves to take just that little bit longer before he gets to work. It drives Anti insane.   
Anti lifted the side of his black trench coat to shield Blank's head from anyone who dared to pass.   
Slowly Blank ran his tongue along the side of Anti's dick, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Anti watched, his breathing slowly gaining momentum.  
He felt a hand at his base and cold fingers fondled with his balls. They had only just started and he was feeling so good already. Blank swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Anti rose his head to the abyss and breathed out shakily — trying to stay quiet — he watched the white cloud, that was his breath, rise in the sky.   
Blank then unexpectedly took all of him into his mouth and began to suck. Anti moaned loudly, unable to restrain himself. Blank then began to bob his head back and forth. Anti used his spare hand to weave it into his boy's hair.   
Blank fell into a steady rhythm and Anti knew he was getting close. Just the prospect of someone finding them didn't just get Blank going. Blank sped up every so slightly, feeling that Anti was close.   
When Anti was a moaning mess, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his sounds, Blank stopped altogether. He removed Anti's cock from his mouth and didn't touch it. The cool breeze ran its fingers — no, tendrils was more accurate —  over his saliva soaked member. His breathing picked up and he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't came; he knew Blank would be an asshole about this, why didn't he guess that before.   
"Just, argh, just finish me please!" Anti struggled to growl, he was slowly coming down from his high but he still hadn't had release yet.   
"Mmm, maybe should've thought it through before you dragged me down here." Blank mumbled as if to no one as he absentmindedly ran the pad of his finger on the underside of Anti's dick.   
At this point, Anti had had enough. Blank loved it when he took control, so he would be a brat and tease Anti before he just caved and took over.   
Anti grabbed both sides of Blank's head and, tugging on his hair roughly, began to fuck into his mouth. Blank reached up and kneaded Anti's ass cheeks through his jeans.   
After not even a minute of chasing his orgasm again, Anti climaxed and Blank made sure to swallow all of it. When Anti let go of Blank there was a thick line of saliva and cum still connecting them. Blank looked directly into Anti's eyes and smirked as he licked it up. Anti leaned his head against the brick wall behind him and began to laugh. A low chuckle at first but it slowly grew into a genuine laugh.   
He was tucking himself away when he heard someone speaking.  
"If you are quite done there we do, in fact, have business to attend to."   
Both of them looked over to a man in a suit; Dark. Of-fucking-course he'd be here. How much had he seen? Quite a bit according to the prominent tent in his pants.   
Anti grinned and swaggered over to Dark. "You sure we can't just spend a bit longer out here?" Anti tugged on Dark's tie. He saw the subtle smirk that revealed how the rest of his night would be. The three of them walked off, planning to revisit that spot sometime soon.


End file.
